


a lesson in romantics

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV TK Strand, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: When Mateo had practically begged him to go on a double date with him, his agreement was already reluctant. He was hardly out of a long-term relationship, he didn’t want to date. But Mateo promised nothing had to come of it, it was just for emotional support. So he agreed. Because he was a good friend. And also because Mateo was paying him $20.What he hadn’t agreed to was a speed dating session.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	a lesson in romantics

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for my new not-quite-event of Title Tuesday! Hope you like it:)

“Nope. Not doing this. Absolutely not.”

“Wha‒TK!”

TK swiftly turned on his heels, hauling ass away from the little community center that was holding a speed dating night. When Mateo had practically begged him to go on a double date with him, his agreement was already reluctant. He was hardly out of a long-term relationship, he didn’t  _ want  _ to date. But Mateo promised nothing had to come of it, it was just for emotional support. So he agreed. Because he was a good friend. And also because Mateo was paying him $20.

What he  _ hadn’t  _ agreed to was a speed dating session.

“You already agreed!” Mateo said, following him.

“I  _ didn’t  _ agree to talk to a bunch of different women who think I’m straight all night,” TK said. He thought it was just going to be  _ one  _ woman and he thought he’d have a lot of chips and salsa to keep his mouth busy.

“There’s an LGBT round!” Mateo said as if that fixed all that he was misled about. TK rolled his eyes and Mateo kept following him like a fly that wouldn’t go away. “Please! I already paid for both our entrances! There’s booze, we each get two free drink tickets!”

“I don’t drink.”

“....then can I have your drink tickets?”

“Sure, because I’m not going.”

“TK! Please?” he begged. TK closed his eyes and silently thought about what he would be doing if he went home. Sitting on the couch and watching shitty reality TV, probably. If he was here, he’d just be living the reality TV part. “I’ll pay you.”

“You’re already paying me.”

“I’ll pay you  _ more, _ ” Mateo said, “Forty, but you gotta wait until my next paycheck.”

TK took a deep breath, tilting his head back. The sky was already dark and lit up with faint stars he never really saw back in New York. Maybe that was a sign to just say fuck it and try something new.

“That and you do the dishes for me at the station for the next year.”

“A whole  _ year? _ ”

“Two years if you actually find a girlfriend out of this.”

“That’s not fa‒”

“Deal or no deal.”

Mateo was quiet for a moment before he started grumbling his agreement. TK reluctantly let himself be dragged back towards the community center and quietly wished he could chance a glass of wine.

-

“So, what do you do?”

“Firefighter.”

“Oh, wow, saved any lives this week?”

“Cat got its foot stuck in a sewer grate, does that count?”

“I… guess.”

TK pressed his lips together and nodded, looking to the short line of men he had to go on “dates” with. While the heterosexual side of things seemed to be booming, there were only 5 queer men in total and only 2 queer women. TK was almost jealous of them because they basically just got to talk to each other. He had to talk to four other guys for three minutes at a time. It was stupid. He’d had more luck in a club where he couldn’t even hear them talk at all.

“Well, like, are you gonna ask about me?” the guy he was sitting across from now asked. His name tag read Harrison and he was a tall, pale redhead with a round face. He wasn’t ugly or anything, but TK didn’t have any interest in  _ being  _ here. Much less making grueling small talk of the same 4 topics over and over.

“Are you a nurse? You look like a nurse,” TK said. Harrison blinked.

“...I’m an RN.” 

“Knew it.”

Harrison just looked extremely confused and he looked down at himself before looking back at TK as if he was trying to figure out if he’d left his scrubs on or something. TK  _ personally  _ thought it was funny. It also got him to stop talking long enough that their time ran out and they had to switch.

TK stayed in place as the next guy sat in front of him. He was arguably the most handsome face in the entire building which had TK sitting up a bit straighter. Not that he had any intention of doing anything about that, but he wouldn’t mind making a good impression on him. He was visibly muscular with tan skin and kind eyes, not to mention the smile that would probably quiet a nursery full of screaming babies.

“Hey,” he said, holding out his hand, “I’m Carlos.”

“TK,” TK said, shaking his hand firmly, “So, you from around here?”

“Kinda, yeah. Grew up more in the outskirts of the city, moved further in for work,” Carlos said. He looked around and leaned a bit closer. “Look, not to be rude, but I really don’t want to be here, so, just like, however you wanna make this as painless as possible would be great.”

A smile slowly slipped across TK’s face and he relaxed a bit. Thank god. Another person of sound mind.

“I completely agree,” TK said, “So, who dragged you here?”

“My friend who thought it’d be  _ super  _ funny,” Carlos said. TK huffed a laugh.

“My coworker paid me to come with him, so I feel your pain,” he said, “This is easily the most painfully heterosexual thing I’ve had to suffer through in a while.”

“That’s what I said! I also just feel like maybe this isn’t the safest thing? Like, this is a primarily straight dating event,” Carlos said. TK nodded.

“Yeah, I feel that. I’m hoping it’s almost over,” TK said earnestly. Carlos gave a tense smile.

“There’s another round,” he said, breaking the news to him carefully. TK groaned and sat back.

“I’m going to kill him. So not worth the 40 bucks.”

“You’re getting  _ paid?”  _ Carlos said, “No fair.”

“And he’s doing the dishes for me at work, but I feel like I should’ve bargained better.”

“Oh? Where do you work?”

“I’m a firefighter. What do you do?”

“Cop.”

“Oh,” TK said, cocking his head to the side a bit, “Well, you’re just gonna have to prove to me that you’re cool, then, because I automatically assume cops are annoying.”

Carlos grinned, “Guess I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Guess you do.”

And then the buzzer sounded and TK was admittedly even more annoyed when he had to talk to someone new.

-

After the first round, TK excused himself to go to the bathroom and actually made a bee-line for the front doors.

He, sadly, was actually going to go back outside, but this was a pain in the ass and he needed a break. Each moment led to him regretting not going home even more. He could already feel the headache coming on and that need to get some energy out was even stronger. Which was bad. He was pretty sure he could get arrested if he hit someone whilst in a community center.

TK sat on the concrete and put his head against the brick wall and tried not to think about how much this felt like high school. And TK hated high school‒or, what he could remember about it. He’d been so fucking angry back then.

“Getting to you?”

TK jumped and turned his head to see Carlos walking out. TK managed a smile, but he shrugged his shoulders. Carlos sat beside him on the ground.

“I’m not very good with… people,” TK said slowly. It probably wasn’t the right word to use, but he was going with it. He wasn’t good at socializing like this. It got under his skin. When he went to clubs, he just danced and made out with people. When he was at work, he had a script to follow. This was…

“You seem pretty decent at it to me,” Carlos said. TK shrugged and looked at him. He looked better under the moonlight which was ridiculous because he already looked fucking phenomenal.

“Yeah, well. I don’t like it.”

“Did you get a drink? Those definitely help,” Carlos said. TK shook his head.

“I don’t drink.”

“Ah, that’ll do it.”

“Yeah.”

They sat there for a few seconds, letting the silence overtake them. Their legs were stretched out and only a few inches apart. TK made a bold leap and knocked his foot into Carlos’. Carlos looked at him with a confused smile before knocking his foot back into his. Childishly, they kept on until they were laughing and shoving each other. He couldn’t remember the last time he play-fought with anyone, much less a stranger.

TK went to push him again, but Carlos quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him in. The momentum of it basically threw TK into Carlos’ lap. Heavy breathing and cautious laughter mingled between them as TK laid partially against his legs. Carlos kept his hand to his chest, his eyes flickering over TK’s face.

Being here felt like high school. This felt better than his few good memories all combined.

TK started to lean in, his forehead resting against Carlos’. They were close enough that their chest would press together with each breath, their hand being pinned between them. His heart was racing in his chest, but it was fine because he couldn’t really focus enough to time Carlos’ heart rate and dutifully trusted that he was the same.

TK was seconds away from being kissed, he could feel it and he could feel his breath and he could feel how he didn’t want to move away.

But, unfortunately, the door opened.

“Dude,” Mateo said, not seeming at all phased by seeing TK practically in someone’s lap, “You said you’d stay the whole time, they’re about to start round two.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second,” TK said. Mateo looked between the two of them and then his eyes widened as he  _ finally  _ caught on.

“Oh,” he said, “Oh, sorry, interrupting. My bad.”

Mateo quickly disappeared back inside and TK groaned, closing his eyes. Carlos chuckled quietly beneath him.

“Guess we have to go back inside,” he said.

“Yeah,” TK breathed. He wouldn’t exactly say he was pouting, but he was close to it. Carlos, eyes still fluttering over his face, didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t leave without getting my number, okay?” Carlos requested, bold and straightforward. TK thought about just kissing him anyway despite the vibe being ruined.

He didn’t. But it helped knowing he probably would.

“Okay.”

-

“See, that wasn’t too bad!”

TK licked his lips, staring at the brand new number on his phone. He hadn’t had enough time to really learn much about Carlos, but he wanted to. He wanted to text him, to learn everything there was to know. Which was absurd and too fast and not realistic at all. Hell, he was supposed to be taking a  _ break  _ from dating.

But he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah,” TK said, biting his lip, “Not that bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
